True Feelings
by Aoi Takahashi
Summary: Will Amu find out her True feelings for who she truly loves or would it have to rip out of her heart to finally realize she loves him? Find Out! -True Feelings
1. Chapter 1

Will Amu find out her True feelings for who she truly loves or would it have to ripped out of her heart to finally realize she loves him? Find Out! -True Feelings

Rated: T

**UJ-Saphire**: Hi guys this is my first story so If it is bad just tell me and I will fix it and my spelling as well.

**Ikuto**: Does this involves me and Amu kissing? *smirks*

**UJ-Saphire**: maybe...

**Amu**: Pervert! *blushes*

**UJ-Saphire**: Uhh... on with the story!

**Su**: UJ-Saphire does not own Shugo Chara or the Characters Desuu!

**Everyone**: when did you get here?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

True Feelings

In the morning, the sun shined on a pink hair girl.

"....." _Ugh I'm tired!_

"Come on Amu-chan wake-up the alarm clock went on!" Yelled Ran

She turned off the alarm and covered her face with a pillow.

"Amu you will be late for school and you don't want Tadase to worry! Ran Laughed

Amu got up blushing. She dressed quickly with her usual look. She had her red X clip on her side tide pony tail while the rest of her hair went down.

Meanwhile.

"Chara change" Ran Yelled

Amu ran fast, she could see the school already! She took a turn and bumped into someone. She fell backwards and hurt her back. She stood up.

"OW!..."

she looked up and saw a pair of blue sapphire eyes.

"Ikuto?"

_Why does it look that he has pain in his eyes?_ Amu thought.

"AMU!!" Her three charas screamed to see if Amu was okay.

She looked back and her charas had a relieved face. She looked where Ikuto was standing but he was gone.

_where did he go?_

"Amu!" screamed the charas agian.

They went to amu and the only had 1 minuet left before school begins!

"Your going to be late to school desuu!" Suu said worriedly.

She got up and headed to class.

School went by was sleeping in class and dreaming why Ikuto had pain in his eyes.

_Flashback_

_"Ikuto whats wrong why is your eyes telling me something is wrong?" Amu said_

_"Amu...I.....wake up Amu." Ikuto said_

_"What? Why?" Amu said questioning_

_thumps book on Amu's head. Came back to reality._

_" Himamori you shouldn't sleep in class when I'm speaking." said _

_Everyone in class laughs except for Rima._

_End of Flashback_

She was at the garden. Yaya looked happy as always and Rima was staring at me.

I yawned.

"Amu you don't look good you seem tired." Rima said drinking her tea.

" Ami was up at night singing." Amu said tiredly

_Tadase doesn't seem to be around i wonder where he is at._

"Tadase is with Kukia by now." Yaya said happily

"Wahhh!" Amu was shocked from what Yaya said. She thought she read her mind.

"What wrong Amu-chi" Yaya Asked

"Eh? Oh nothing"

"Hmmmm..." Yaya studying Amu.

"Eh Eh Eh..?" Amu sweat dropped.

That night. She was to busy concentrating on Ikuto. She was tired so she took a shower before sleeping. After her Shower she dress in her Yellow button up pajamas. She dried her hair before going to sleep. The charas looked at her because she hasn't said a word for a while.

"Amu?" Miki said

"Yeah"

"You okay? You havent said a word for a while."

"Yeah I am okay I am just a bit tired I guess."

Miki turned back and went to her egg where the others returned to.

At 12:00 A.M.

I heard a knock at my balcony door. I opened up the curtains and saw blue midnight hair. _Ikuto what are you doing here so late!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**UJ-Saphire**: Ahh done!!! First chapter. Iam

exhausted.

**Ikuto**: Aww there is not enough of me and no kisssing scenes!

**UJ-Saphire**: Wait for it. Now If you will let me sleep!

**Amu**: NO!!!! Don't leave me defense less with the pervert!

**UJ-Saphire**: ZZZzzzzzzzZZZ

**Ikuto**: Lets go to my apartment. *smirks*

**Amu**: SAPHIRE!!!!!! NOOOO!!!! Ikuto let go!

**UJ-Saphire**: ZZZzz Z Z Z Zzzz

**Ran**: Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Edited by: Mi-chan Jelly Fish_

UJ-Saphire: Finally Chapter 2! I had some help from a good friend of mine named Mi-chan Jelly Fish so thank her because she helped me with an Idea why Ikuto is at Amu's house so late!

Ikuto: Why am I so late at Amu's house? Am I going to do stuff to her?

UJ & Amu: PERVERT!

UJ- Saphire : Anyways On with the story! I do not own Shugo Chara or the characters!

* * *

~Recap Of Chapter 1~

"Amu?" Miki said

"Yeah"

"You okay? You havent said a word for a while."

"Yeah I am okay I am just a bit tired I guess."

Miki turned back and went to her egg where the others returned too.

**12:00 A.M.**

I heard a knock at my balcony door. _Who the heck is knocking at my balcony this friggin' late. _I thought to myself. I opened up the curtains and saw blue midnight hair. "Ikuto! what are you doing here so late!" I almost shouted.

~end of recap~

She opened the door and Ikuto came inside with his hands in his pockets.

''What are you doing here? And why so late?!?'' Amu asked.

"Aww thats not nice to say, I thought you wanted me here." Ikuto came close to amu's face by an inch. He smirked.

Amu blushed furiously, then Ikuto started chuckling.

" No.... I never thought you would be coming here in the first place!" Amu yelled. Then she remembered that everyone was sleeping so she dropped her voice a bit.

"Well, I can't meet my strawberry? Ikuto Smirked

Amu flinched.

"......" Amu couldnt say anything anymore.

Ikuto laughed.

"What! Why are you laughing!?" Amu asked.

He got closer and closer. Amu couldn't back away anymore since her bed blocked her path.

"Nothing. Ja ne." He whispered to her as she felt his breath on her face. He waved to Amu and left at the night sky.

~Ikuto's Pov~

I can't tell her, just not now. Maybe soon or maybe not. He sighed, Ikuto you're an idiot. Maybe I am, I'm talking to myself.

~Normal Pov~

Ikuto just came to bother me! Ugh and so late! I am tired. I thought to myself.

Miki came out of her egg because of the commotion.

"Amu...?" Miki asked tiredly

" Yeah?" knowing why she is awake.

" I heard noises" she said

"Umm...that was me talking in my sleep." she lied

"Oh okay goodnight."

"Goodnight..."

That morning her alarm went on. Nooo! I forgot to turn it off it's Saturday!

"Come Amu-chan wake up don't be lazy!" Ran Screamed with happiness

"Noo...." she said " I have nothing planned today anyways..."

"So! We can walk at the park or eat some ice-cream or call Rima to go to some places with you!"

"To tired and to lazy." I pretended to snore so that they'd get away and give me my peace and quiet.

"Whats with all the commotion?" Miki said getting out of her egg. She looked at Amu, "Amu, I know you don't snore, so stop it."

"Amu-chan wont wake up!" Ran getting mad

"Thanks a lot Miki," I glared at her, she backed away, " Fine I will get up!" She got up and went to dress up.

"YAY!!" Miki and Ran screamed

"Where is Suu?" Amu asked the charas that ruined her peaceful sleep. She looked at the alarm clock, "_I blame you," _I said mentally to the clock.

" She must be sleeping I will wake her up!" Ran said.

Suu came in and open the door in Amu's room.

"Where were you Suu?" Amu asked.

"Went to go downstairs Desuu" Suu said, "Your parents left a note at the fridge desuu." she said

"Okay." She went downstairs and saw the note.

_Dear Amu,_

_Me and Papa went to go to the store to buy some food supplies please take care of Ami for us! We may come late because we are going to eat for our date._

_P.S._

_We left some money if you ever want to eat something!_

_Love,_

_Mama & Papa_

_So they went somewhere and I have to take care of Ami. Sigh this day just keeps getting better._ I thought to myself. Ami came downstairs.

" Onee-chan Im hungry!" Ami complained in her high pitched voice.

" Suu can you help me!" Amu whispered in Suu's ear

" Chara change" Suu yelled.

Amu went to the kitchen trying to fine out what she would make.

Maybe I should make pancakes! She thought.

She finished her pancakes and Amu, Ami, and her charas ate.

Lets see what should i do now since I am with Ami I bet she would ask to go to the park. I asked myself.

"Onee-chan I want to go to the pawk and play with the Gurda charas!"

" WAHH" Ran, Miki, and Suu are scared she will play roughly with them.

Amu laughed at the chara's reactions, "Sure Ami"

" Amu-chan so cruel" Ran said.

Meanwhile. Amu, Ami, and her charas were walking to the park. At the park Ami went to go play with the charas at the playground while Amu looks over Ami.

_I am so bored there really is nothing to do right now and it seems pretty hot. Maybe I should get an ice-cream after this. I did get money from mama and papa. I wonder what's wrong with Ikuto he has been acting a bit strange lately. I should just ignore it before anyone finds me being suspicious. I keep talking to myself I'm scared._

"Hinamori Amu?" a voice said

I recognize that voice.

"Tadase? What are you doing here?"

"I just came by walking when I saw you here. What are you doing here?"

" My parents are out and I have to take care of Ami, she wanted to come to the park." she blushed

" Ahh I see, so your shugo charas are with her?" he asked

"Yeah they are out at the playground." she still had her blush in her face.

Ami came running to Amu with Amu's charas in her hands it seems Ami was dragging them.

" Onee-chan I am tired I want Ice-cream!" She said Happily

The shugo charas managed to escape from Ami's hand.

"Okay, I have to go Tadase bye."

" Bye." Is the only thing he said before Amu went walking to the Ice-cream store.

" Onee-chan I want stwabewy!" she said

"Okay Ami." Amu said "One strawberry and chocolate."

"Here you go Mam" The lady said

"Arigato" Amu left and went heading home. Her charas were sharing with Amu's Ice-cream.

"Phew long day!" Amu said going down at the couch. She turned on the TV where this lady said "Someone is watching you and will be waiting to say something!"

" Like anyone is watching me by now." Amu said

"HE IS WATCHING YOU!" She yelled

"AHHHHHH!" Amu screamed of what she said Is she speakig to me?

" I am speaking to you!" Amu flinched and turned off the TV.

I thought she was who was suppose to be say Things about Guardian Charas not a love fest! I wonder what she met by someone is watching you and will be waiting to say something!

"Amu-chan you look scared." Ran said wondering why.

" EH! umm... I think it was the TV show." she said

" LIAR!" Ran yelled

"WAHH!" Amu got frightened " RAN DON"T DO THAT!!!!!!" She got furious

"AHH AMU SCARY!" she went back inside her egg while amu got calm and thought about something.

* * *

UJ-Saphire: I forgot about something. something important.... *Miki whispered in my ear* Oh yeah *Stares at Ikuto with evil eyes*

Ikuto: What did I do!?

UJ-Saphire: You know what you did, pervert! Why did you touch Amu can't you see she is young! I will kill you!

Amu: Go UJ!

UJ-Saphire: * chases Ikuto* Get back here!

Ran: Please Review if you don't want Ikuto to be killed!


	3. Chapter 3

**UJ-Saphire**: sorry this update took so long....

**Ikuto**: What took you so long! Sheez I want be with Amu!

**Amu**: *blushes*

**UJ-Saphire**: At least you are now!

**Everyone**: What were you doing?

**UJ-Saphire**: uhhh... that is none of you Business...

**Evereyone**: *stares getting suspicious*

**UJ-Saphire**: *sweat drops* Got to go Bye *leaves*

**Everyone**: UJ-Saphire does not own Shugo Chara or the characters!

True Feelings

"Another day of school!" Amu said tiredly walking to the school while her shugo charas are next to her.

"School time passed and now it is Guardian meeting!" Ran yelled cheerfully.

_I am so bored I don't want to do work! Everyone is here. Yaya seems to not stop eating the cookies again. And Rima is drinking her hot cocoa while Tadase is talking about Easter and what not._

"Good morning everyone!" someone said.

"Kukia!" Yaya yelled like she hasn't him in days! Well it is true I haven't seen him in a long time.

"Hey Amu you seem quiet today. Watch a thinking?" Kukia said wondering.

"Nothing!" Amu blushed because Ikuto and Tadase came into mind.

"Okay than so...what's going on here?" Kukia said with a bored look in his face.

"Have you seen Ran, Miki, and Suu?" Amu asked everyone.

"Come to think of it I haven't seen mine either." Rima said

"I guess it looks to me everyone is gone." Tadase said

"Don't worry! Pepe said they were going with Kiske on hunting the embryo."

"Then he must have been in a hurry"

~Shugo Chara Pov~

"Ok commoners we search for the embryo...NOW!" Kiske yelled pointing the direction where everyone will be going.

" Pepe don't feel like it" sleeping on a flower.

" Come on everyone get you high spirits ready this will be good exercise!" Ran yelled cheerfully.

" We should of told Amu-chan where we were desu!" Suu said beginning to feel guilty

" No no I told Yaya where we were doing today" Pepe said with her eyes closed.

~Normal pov~

" That is all the work today meeting end." Tadase said.

" Yaya tired! soo much work today." Yaya stretched and began to stand up.

"I will go get the charas" Amu walked to the entrance of the garden.

" Ran, Miki, Suu lets go!" Amu yelled.

"Okay" everyone yelled

~outside of the school's gates~

" Hinamori-san" Tadase came down walking fast to Amu.

" What is it now?" Amu said. _wah why am I acting like that I talked to him so cruel!_

" I just wanted to know If I can walk you to your house."

~ Amu's mind~

_*gasp* he is asking me on a date! He is going to walk me home! Wait. What do I say!!_

~Normal~

" Hinamori, if it is not a good time I should be-" got cut off

"NO!" Amu yelled.

" I mean...it is okay you can walk me home." blushes.

"Good!" he smiles. His smile that I always love! The prince smile makes me feel all warm inside!

"Well let's go." Tadase said holding my hand.

_Tadase is holding hands with me!_ A deep red color formed in her cheeks. _This day can't get any better!_ Tadase smiled next to her. _What should I say!_ _Food…. uhh waffles… uhh…. money? How was his day? Yeah that sounds good!_

"Soo Tadase how is your day going so far?" Amu asked with her cheeks still red.

"Since you asked my day…It is going great cause I'm walking with you." Tadase said looking at Amu's eyes deeply.

"True love...." Ran, Miki, and Suu whispered.

Amu blushed so furiously her face was red as a tomato.

"You commoners give me 20 push ups" Kiske points at the three charas.

"I don't want to do it!" Miki said annoyed.

"My arms already hurt when we were at the royal garden desu!" Suu said tiredly

"No problem 2 more to go!" everyone flinched because she finished.

"Good commoner you may leave." Miki & Suu sneaked out of the way to where Amu is before Kiske catches them.

"Thank you Tadase..." Her face still as a tomato.

"Your welcome and it is my pleasure."

Amu walked inside thinking of what would papa said because she came in late.

"Where have you been" running to go hug her.

"I was in a meeting now if you will let me go in my room." in her cool & spicy character.

"COOL & SPICY!" Mama and Papa yelled.

I walked up the stairs to my room. I landed my face right in the bed. the charas were staring at me thinking I was tired, but it was still mid day!

"Amu lets go windo-" Ran got cut off.

"I want to make charas pretty!" she looked as if she had an evil smile. Right in front of her face there was a lot of make up items.

"No, Ami they are charas and they are not toys...." The charas were relieved.

"Unless I say so" Amu smiles evilly.

"Aw okay...." Ami said disappointed.

"So Amu-chan can we go window shopping?" Ran said.

"Window shopping! Can I come onee-chan?" Ami said with her eyes all glitterry

I looked at Ran. "Thanks for bringing that up Ran…" I whispered.

"uhhh...you have to ask papa first Ami" Amu said hoping papa says "no" or mama.

"Okay!" she ran downstairs with a happy grin on her face.

"Please let Papa or Mama say no." whispering in her prayer. I went downstairs if they have answered Ami's question.

"No Ami I think Amu seems to go on her own by now maybe next time." Mama said

"Yes!" Amu whispered

"Your mamma is right maybe she can take you by tomorrow okay Ami?"

"Okay..." sniffling. I came downstairs like knowing nothing has happened.

"So is Ami Coming or not?" she asked to Mamma and Papa.

"No I think you should go on with your friends, Amu" mama said happily

"But no boys!" papa yelled!

"Okay!" I went upstairs to change. I put on a blue tank top shirt with a skull at the left, I wore a white jacket, a white plaid skirt it with blue, and of course my red X chip.

"Ja ne!" she opened the door when she heard papa yell...

"No Boys and don't come so late!" she left and called on Yaya and Rima if they wanted to come.

"Yaya do you want to go shopping with me?" on the phone.

"Sure Amu-chi!" Yaya said so happy. Next she called on Rima.

"Rima want to come shopping?" she asked saying if it is a yes.

"I will have to go ask my mom we will meet at Starbucks okay...hold on a minuet." I waited.

A few minuets later.

"My mom said it will be alright meet you there?"

"Sure!" Now I will have to call Yaya that it is at the coffee shop. She called on Yaya and she said okay with her always cheerful voice. I waited there until a figure blocked my light.

"What are you doing here by yourself? Little girls like you shouldn't stay here when it is almost night time." _this voice....no why now!_

"What do you want Ikuto?!" Amu asked coldly.

"That is no way to ask a me like that. I just came by and I saw you."

"...." Amu said nothing but she was blushing.

"Let me ask you this question. Why were you with Tadase?" Ikuto asked with jealousy and sadness of his voice. I flinched by the words _" with Tadase?"_

"That is none of your concern...and how do you know that...STALKER!" Amu said getting a bit worried what will happen next.

"How do you know If I was stalking you or not?" Ikuto Smirked as if he was a keeping a big secret from me. I blushed I just can't stand it why do I feel like this when I'm around you!?

"Amu-chi!" Yaya yelled running to me behind her was Rima panting.

"Hi you guys!" She looked in front of her where Ikuto was standing but he disappaeared like the cat he was_. Sigh_ _Ikuto always disappears like a silent cat._

"Amu-chan? Were you talking to someone?" with her questioned expression.

"Huh? Oh no it was nobody…"

"Well…okay than…Come on lets go shopping!" Yaya yelled with excitement.

"Sure!" I smiled. _It will get my thoughts out of Ikuto…_

"So where do you guys want to go?" I asked Rima and Yaya.

"Well Since we are at the coffee shop…We should go in and Have something to drink!" she smiled.

"Your right! It does smell good in there and it is a perfect time to drink hot cocoa!" I smiled with the warmth that hit my face.

"Let's go inside!" Yaya yelled and grabbed our hands. Yaya smelled the coffee shop inside.

"Ahh…It smells so good!" She had her sparkling eyes.

"Rima would you like anything?" I asked her. She just nodded.

"I want The Hot Cocoa Peppermint…"

"What about you Yaya?"

"Me too!!!"

"We will Have three Peppermint Hot Cocoa please." I asked the lady who worked here.

"Sure thing sweetie! Would you like anything else?"

" No mam That will be all"

"Well That would cost You…$12.55." I gave her the money.

"Thank you! And Have a Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year!"

"It is December already…" I got Freaked cause I lost Track of time.

"Yup! Did you lose track of time?" Yaya asked me. I nodded.

"If you do that…It will be like forgetting when you were born…" Rima told me.

"Aha" I got shocked at what she said.

"Three Peppermint Hot Cocoa!" The lady yelled.

"That's us!" I grabbed the three Hot Cocoa and gave it out to Rima and Yaya.

"Mmm!!!" Yaya looked at it as if she were going to chug it down.

"We want some too!!!!" The charas yelled.

"Did you bring the small cups Su?" I asked her.

"I have enough for everyone desu!" she gave all the cups to them.

"Lets go sit on a table" I looked around. It seemed packed today I haven't noticed it.

"There's one!" Yaya yelled. We went over the table and sat down.

"Here I will give you some of my hot Cocoa" I poured it down into their cups.

"It smells delicious!" Ran yelled.

"Don't burn your tongues okay?"

"We won't…" they said.

A few minuets passed.

"Come on lets go before the store closes." We Went outside and looked at all the stores where everything had Christmas decorations.

"It is soo pretty!" I looked around. We walked to stores to stores and had a few bags in our hands.

"Thank you and Have a Merry Christmas!" the lady yelled.

"That should be our last store I'm to tired to walk anymore!"

"Yaya too!" she said tiredly.

"Hey look there is a Fair!" Yaya yelled. I read the sign.

"Fun fair…Well If it is a fun Fair…We should check it out!" I smiled by looking at the fair. We went inside and saw many rides.

"I want to go to the big Roller Coaster!!!" I looked at it.

"Uhh Yaya lets go on that one later…"

"Fine.." she pouted.

"Hey Rima look there is a little house there!" It had red and white stripes like a normal circus tent looked

"Comedy laughter…This place looks to me that Rima would like." I smiled to her. She looked at it and Smiled.

"Let's go in!" she said.

"It seems it is closed…" Yaya looked at the time sign.

"It will open at 7:00…Just a few more minuets…" we heard something fall or someone fell.

"What was that?"

"I don't know but it seems it came from the back of this tent." We ran at the back and saw two people and some animals. One of them was a Girl and the other was a boy.

"Ow….Kenta!" The girl yelled.

"I'm sorry I think we should practice more.."

"Yeah we should…" She rubbed her head. I tripped on a bucket.

"Who's there!?" they both yelled.

"I'm sorry to disturb you guys…We just heard something…" I got up and took the bucket out of my foot.

"Oh it is okay…" the girl said. " By the way my name is Anju and this is Kenta."

"My name is Amu and the girl with bows on her head is Yaya and the other girl is Rima."

"Nice to meet you!" they both said.

"Nice to meet you guys as well" Yaya said and shook there hands while Rima just looked at them.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We are getting prepared for the show!" Anju yelled with happiness

"Can we watch you guys practice?"

"Sure you can!" Kenta yelled, "But we keep messing up…"

"It is okay if you keep practicing you'll do fine" I smiled to them.

"Right! Come on Anju We should do our flips."

"Okay…but don't drop me again…"

"I won't" he said, "I hope…" he whispered. Anju flipped while Kenta has his left knee down and his hands up in the air. He caught Anju's feet.

"I got it!" Kenta said. His arms were getting wobbly.

"Ooof….I fell, Kenta…" Rubbing her face.

"I'm Sorry Anju" Kenta went to pick her up. She got up.

"Disgraceful…" She chara changed.

"You people stand up! Back Straight!" Rima yelled.

"Yes Mam!" they both said

"She is doing it again…" Both of our faces shocked.

"Follow My rules! Do whatever I say!" Kiske Kiske started giggling.

"Yes Mam!"

"Kenta you put both of you knees down and Anju you flip."

"Okay!" they yelled. Anju flipped and Kenta grabbed her feet

"Yes I got it!" He put Anju down, "Thank you."

"Bravo!" Yaya and I Clapped.

" It is balance that needs work…" Rima smiled to them.

"Oh would you look at the time we have to get going to the show!" Anju said

"Good luck!" Amu said.

"Thank you!"

Yaya, Rima, and I got inside. We grabbed the front row seat. Everything looked so awesome! I just hope their performances' will do well.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Meet our contestants Anju and Kenta!"

Everyone cheered fro them. Anju and Kenta were smiling to their fans.

"For their performances' they will be making the animals jump over these rings of fire!"

There were five rings and they were glowing of red fire. The animals which were lions, obeyed their masters. It was the greatest thing I saw! Usually wild animals hate humans! Everyone clapped when they finished it. I saw Rima concentrated on the performances. The show ended after their flips. They did well on that time I'm just glad none fell or anything like that.

"And that is their performance see you fans tomorrow!"

When everyone left we went go see Anju and Kenta.

"That was great! Yaya Is amazed!" Yaya said cheerfully.

"I thought so as well…" I said

"You guys did great!" She smiled.

"Thank you!" they both said.

"It was from your help thank you Rima." Kenta said with his smile on.

"We should get going my parents might get mad at me for staying out late."

"You forgot about us Amu!" the shugo charas yelled.

"Where were you guys?"

"Eating cotton candy…" Ran said. I sweat dropped.

"Come on we will be late!" I yelled.

"Bye Rima and Yaya see you at Monday!"

"Bye!" They both said.

I was running to my house. Papa didn't get mad at me this time because I didn't came that late. Ami Kept asking me question of what I did and things of my shopping. I went upstairs to take a shower and put on my pajamas.

"That was so fun Amu-chan" Ran Yelled.

"It is getting late we should get some sleep…"

"Okay…" Ran said.

"Goodnight Amu-chan." Everyone said except Suu said Desu at the end.

**UJ-Saphire**: this story became long it took a long time to do it sheez!

**Ikuto**: Tadase took Amu walking holding hands!

**UJ-Saphire**: aww your jealous...! *laughs*

**Amu**: *reads story and blushes*

**UJ-Saphire:** Who wants to say my line...? okay Ikuto you raised your hand

**Ikuto**: No I didn't!

**UJ-Saphire**: Just say it! All the girls like you except me....or do I? No Joking I was just in the moment! *smiles*

**Ikuto**: Liar! but it is true every girl loves me... Please Review and I will give you a kiss!


End file.
